


Apple Seeds

by Destroyer_Of_Nations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Memory Loss, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyer_Of_Nations/pseuds/Destroyer_Of_Nations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has never met her stepmother the Queen, having grown up under the care if Queen Snow White after her mothers death.</p><p>Ready to return home, Emma hopes she can get along with the woman who replaced her mother while she stays at the castle, as her father works to marry her off. </p><p>Is it true the new Queen is a powerful sorceress? </p><p>Could she help Emma escape her fathers grasp and find her freedom? </p><p>(I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ride

Emma had never met her Step Mother. All she knew of her was from the few letters her father sent, or from what Queen Snow White and the common folk had told her. Not that she cared. Her father had wasted no time beginning his new family after the death of her beloved mother. Emma was almost thankful for King Leopold’s distaste for his daughter, discarding her to the White Kingdom to ‘learn the ways of a princess’ or ‘become a prized pony’ as she thought of it, all because he couldn’t stand the reminder that he failed to breed a son.

So on her 12th birthday he sent her away, trusting her care to Prince Charming and Queen Snow, only to hear of his engagement a year later to a young sorceress’ apprentice and the daughter of a noble woman. 

-

Emma tossed the letter on the desk in Snows library. 8 years she had waited for her invitation home, as much as she resented The King for rejecting her and moving on so quickly, she couldn’t help longing for her father’s approval.

Snow looked up at Emma who was shaking her head angrily, and sent her a sympathetic smile.

“Emma, sweetheart this is wonderful news. Your father wants you home! I know its been a long time, but I’m sure he will be proud of the woman you’ve become.” 

Emma chuckled bitterly.

“He sent me here to whore me off to Prince Neal and make room for his new family.” She spat. 

“He only wants me back because probably got word of Neal’s engagement! And now he’s realised his failure to father a son means that I’m his only chance.”

It was true. Snow had suspected King Leopold’s intentions of wedding Emma to her son when he had first written to her after his wife’s death. That idea was extinguished quickly when Snow watched the friendship blossom between the two young royals. Neal was only a few years older than Emma and had taken her under his wing since the moment he caught her secretly practicing with a sword in the forest surrounding the castle. 

//

Emma huffed in frustration. Her arms ached and her fingers were cramped. She took another clumsy swing at the tree only to have it ricochet off and fall to the ground. The twelve year old sat down with a thud, massaging her knuckles and glaring at the taunting metal. 

“That sword is too big.”

Emma spun around in fright, eyes franticly scanning the tree line for the source of the voice.

A scruffy, dirt covered young prince laughed lightly and stepped into site.  
“My father is teaching me to fight, and that sword is too big for even me.” He continued.

Emma stood up, shifting her feet uncomfortably. 

“Why are you out here anyway? Why not practice in the castle grounds? You’re not going to learn anything fighting a tree…” 

She snorted. “Like a girl would ever be allowed to learn to fight in your pretty kingdom…”

The thirteen year old walked past Emma and picked up the heavy sword and gasped. 

“This is a real sword! You stole a real sword to practice with?! My parents will be furious! Father wont let me near an edged blade until I disarm him. And you’ve had no instruction! You could have been hurt!”

Emma winced, looking away from the boy.

“I didn’t steal it! I was going to return it! I just…I didn’t know. I’m sorry. Please don’t tell the Queen!” 

Prince Neal saw fear take hold of the young princess. He dropped the sword and stepped forward with his hands out so not to frighten her more. It was then that he noticed the bruising that had already begun to form on her palms. He took them in his own gently brushing his fingers over the swollen knuckles.

“You have nothing to fear, your secret is safe. May I ask why you wish so much to learn how to fight? You are a princess, what need do you have of it?”

Emma took a deep breath and shuddered. “Exactly. I’m a princess. I have no purpose but to wear a dress and smile while I wait for other people to take care of me. My father sent me away, he wanted me to be a boy and I want to prove to him I can take care of myself even though I’m not. If I do then I wont be a burden anymore and he’ll want me to come home. I want to go home!” 

She rubbed her palms into her eyes removing any evidence of tears. 

Prince Neal turned away and ran back into the trees. When he returned he was holding two long sticks. He smirked dropping one in front of Emma. 

“First lesson. Stick e’m with the pointy end.”

//

Emma allowed herself a small smile at the memory. They had been the best of friends from that day forward. He had taught her swordplay, riding, hunting & tracking, archery and how to use magical objects. At the age of sixteen he began calling her ‘Prince Emma’, declaring that he was saving the kingdom a fortune in tattered dresses. 

And now she was to return home, probably in a dress and probably with a suitor in tow of her father waiting to greet her at the gates. She would be married and likely pregnant by the end of the year, her father would die years later, happy to know his kingdom was safe in the hands of a secured line of new kings…

-

Regina’s mother had never forgiven her for denying her of grandchildren. She had taken the potion to punish Cora for forcing her to marry the king and Cora punished her my taking her fathers heart and crushing it in front of her. She had then reached into Regina’s chest, showing her the heart that once glowed with pure light magic.

//

Cora leaned in close holding Regina’s heart up to her face and whispered into her ear.

“Love is weakness...”

“And like a fool you took that power over the king and crushed it!”

“The King doesn’t love me, he is just a bitter lonely old man!” Regina hissed back.

“He would have loved the children you gave him! Those children who would grow up to rule the kingdom! That was my RIGHT and you took it from me!”

Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek just as Cora roughly thrust her heart back into her chest and vanished in a puff of smoke.

//

8 years on and the king had stopped visiting her bed-chamber, he’ finally given up his pursuit for a son. 

Recently rumours of the princess returning had sparked her interest, but having never met the girl, she concluded that she was most likely a spoilt and insufferable brat, especially if that mindless idiot, Snow White had raised her.

She starred out of her window trying to determine how the weather would fair that afternoon and smiled. The sky looked perfectly clear but her magic allowed her to smell a hint of moisture in the air. A storm was approaching from the east. 

She chuckled thinking of the stunned looks on the stable workers and the handmaiden’s, heck anyone in the kingdom that would see her return from her ride completely drenched after being innocently caught in the rain. But she would enjoy a moment of reckless freedom today. 

-

Despite being royalty, Emma had few possessions. She found that she never needed anymore that what she could pack onto her horse, now proven as she travelled the Queens road towards the border of the White Kingdom and the Enchanted Forest. She was thankful for the leather riding pants, simple cotton shirt and maroon jacket she was sporting, the ride was proving longer than she expected and a dress would have been a nightmare. She eyed the sky above her noting the darkening clouds in the distance. 

‘Some light rain perhaps?’ She thought. ‘Nothing to worry about.’

-  
-

Regina urged Rocinante into a steady gallop as the rain began its climatic down pour. She let out a pure laugh as adrenaline pumped through her. She trusted her steed as he carried her through the haze of water, picking up speed as her prison lagged further and further away.  
It was foolish and dangerous to be out here in such conditions, but with Regina’s magic and praised equestrian abilities, she would be one of few who could attempt such a stunt and escape serious injury. Any other idiot riding in this weather might intimately meet a tree or the side off a cliff.  
She steered Rocinante towards a trail less used by travellers through the woods. She figured she would be wise not to run some poor beggars down on the Queens road, even if she was the Queen. 

\- 

Emma was completely lost. 

And it was raining. The sudden down pour had limited her visibility and she had taken the wrong path at a fork in the road. 

Sighing she figured the path must lead to a town eventually and she could take shelter and get her barring’s when the storm cleared.

Her stomach growled in defiance and her teeth began a light chatter. Emma knew she needed to find shelter so she urged her horse on through the woods. 

A loud snap from above distracted Emma from her shivering and she looked up in time to see a large branch fall towards her. She pulled on the reins hard and reared her horse back to avoid impact. Thankfully the branch missed her but landed with a solid crack in front of her horse. Rearing in fright her horse took off at full gallop through the woods with Emma clinging on blindly. The rain stabbed her eyes so she held her head down, yelling fighting in a fit to control her fear. 

-

A loud crack whipped through the forest followed by the sound of a distressed horse. Regina slowed Rocinante and strained her ears for any sounds of further distress. The pounding of hooves grew louder accompanied by the yell of a panicked rider. Regina took off once again in the direction of the sound, careful not to intercept the path of the spooked animal.  
-

Over the pounding in her ears Emma heard the sound of a new set of hooves approaching at haste. She managed to peek open an eye and saw a dark figure grow larger as it speed towards her through the haze of rain. The other eye popped open as she noticed the dark haired woman pull up beside her with a look of determination and concern, thrusting her hand out desperately towards Emma. 

“Take my hand!” The mysterious woman yelled.

“You have to jump!”

Was she insane? 

“JUMP!” Emma squeaked. Her hands were locked on the reins and thighs wrapped tightly around the saddle. All brain capacity for movement was lost to her right now.

-

Regina quickly caught up to the terrified animal an immediately noticed the equally terrified rider. Panic flickered through Regina, the path was slippery, the trees were many and visibility was next to nothing. With out proper control both animal and rider were in serious danger.  
On approach she matched her speed and thrust her arm out towards the young woman. 

“Take my hand!” She yelled.

“You have to jump!”

The young woman looked at her as if Regina just asked the stranger to marry her.

“!” An unintelligible squeak pierced her ears and the horror in her eyes told Regina the young woman was not about to trust herself to jump, let alone Regina to help her. 

Looking ahead she saw nothing but grey as she reached forward for a quick pat on Rocinante’s neck sending a silent message. She dropped the reins and unhooked her feet drawing them up to surf the saddle. Crouching on her side she turned towards the distressed woman who was mildly distracted by her strange actions. 

“Let go of the reins!” She shouted, making sure to inject enough power in the demand.

The woman reluctantly let go of the reins and Regina looked ahead once more, then launched herself towards the blond, knocking her off the horse and pulling her in tight to brace for the rough landing.


	2. Storybrooke Inn

Emma lay on the wet ground trying to recover from the impact that knocked the wind out of her. She wheezed and turned over too see the dark haired woman on her side groaning in pain. Emma coughed loudly and sat herself up before turning to the woman who had managed to roll onto her back.

“Are you ok? What were you thinking!?” Emma rasped.

She scrambled over to the stranger, pulling off her jacket holding it above the two as shelter from the rain. 

The other woman glared at her, though thankful for the shelter.

“Saving your ungrateful life!” She threw back, grimacing at the pain that shot up her left arm.

“You’re hurt!” Emma gently reached out and took the brunettes arm to examine it earning a hiss along with another pointed glare.

She pulled a hidden knife from her bootleg and ripped off the long sleeves of her shirt wrapping the woman’s wrist with one then binding her arm to her chest with the other. 

-

Despite the pain, Regina’s body was humming. The blond damsel was treating her arm with such gentle care that she felt herself lost in the tender caresses of her touch. When she leaned in to tie the makeshift sling around her neck, Regina could detect the scent of hazelnut and moss under the sweat and rain running down her neck. 

“We should get moving.” Regina said passing the blonds jacket back to the now sleeveless woman.

She ignored the hand offered to her as she stood up trying desperately to retain some dignity. Thankfully the rain had slowed to a slight drizzle and she was able to make out Rocinante’s profile in the distance.  
Whistling to her friend, she turned to the blond damsel who was awkwardly shuffling her feet.

“Uh, I guess I should thank-you for saving my life.” She began.

“I don’t know what might have happened if you hadn’t shown up, and you got hurt because of me. I-I I’m sorry about that by the way! Thank you, again, for saving me.”

Regina rolled her eyes on an effort to supress a smile. This girl was younger than her, but not by many years. She was dress like a boy, but not a poor one, which meant her garments didn’t exactly hang off of her body. Regina found her-self thanking the tailors workmanship for the way her clothes hugged every curve. 

Regina felt her predatory instincts begin to take over and coughed loudly.

“I’m sure you would have done the same.” Regina said turning to her horse. 

-

Emma was impressed that the woman was able to climb back on her horse with such grace, considering her injury. 

“Come on, we have to get to the closest Inn before the storm starts up again.”

Emma made her way over to the horse.

“Oh no, YOU are walking.”

“WHAT! But you just said-!”

“I just said, we need to get to the nearest Inn. Its not far and I cannot risk you doing me any further damage.” She said pushing her hair back, smirking at Emma’s open mouth. 

The brunette urged her horse forward at a slow place leaving Emma gobsmacked in the road.

“Hey!” Emma jogged forward to catch up.

“What’s your name?” 

The woman smirked and turned back to look at her.

“Regina. My name is Regina.”

 

They walked into the Storybrooke Inn drenched and shivering. Regina was relieved to see it wasn’t too busy.

“You go find us a change of clothes and some medical supplies, I fear my arm might drop off with these bandages...” 

“I have a name you know…Its EMMA.” She said rolling her eyes.

Regina just raised her eyebrow and sent her a pointed look.

“Well, Miss Emma. You go find us a change of clothes and some medical supplies. I will find us some beds and a warm meal while we wait out the storm. And do be quick dear, some of us have to rest after a long day of heroics.” She smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes again, this time keeping her eyes on ceiling for and extra moment and spun around to find the supplies.

“Wouldn’t kill you to say please...” Emma mumbled pushing past the crowd.

Regina couldn’t supress a chuckle as she approached the bar.

A loud crash came from behind the kitchen door followed by angry ranting and childish giggles.

“RED! What Did I Tell- GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY! And STOP Slipping Mice Up The Kitchen Workers Pant legs!”

An older red-faced woman came hurling through the door muttering profanities. Regina laughed openly before attempting to cover it with a cough when Grannie shot her a glare.

“Mice? Really?”

“Yea well, I suppose I should be glad she’s not eating them. That girl really has a talent for terrorizing my staff.” Grannie huffed. 

“Sounds like any child her age. Aside from the eating part… How is she? I know its nearly full moon...”

At that moment, a tiny monster with lengthy flowing dark hair, bright hazel eyes and a blood red cloak launched herself over the bar into Regina’s arms.

“GINA!” She screamed as she wrapped her tiny body around Regina.

Grannie rolled her eyes as she watched the two. “Well she’s yours now.”

Recovering from the shock and hiding the wince of pain from her hurt arm, Regina looked into gaping hazel eyes and planted a soft kiss on Red’s cheek.

“I’m happy to see you too sweet heart. Tell me, how do you like the cloak I made for you?”

“I Love It! I wear it all the time, even though sometimes it gets itchy and it’s red like my name!!” 

“Yes sweetheart I know.”

“Alright Red that’s enough excitement, bath time and then supper will be sent to your room. Go on now!” Grannie challenged Red’s pout with a stubborn brow as the little girl detached herself from the Queen. 

Once she was out of sight Grannie sent Regina a soft smile. 

“I can never thankyou enough for your kindness Your Maj- Regina. I dread the day she changes for the first time and if anyone found out about her- she’s all have left.”

“She’ll need a bigger cloak. I can begin work when I return to the castle tomorrow, but for now I’ll be needing a room, with two beds preferably.”

“Of course, I can never repay you Regina.” Grannie nodded before leaving to fetch a key.

“A woman as beautiful as you should never be alone at a bar.”

“And why, would you assume I’m a woman?” She said lifting her chin high and earning an awkward chuckle from the bearded stranger.

“Well, sir I must applaud your skill for disguise, I can detect no hint of your adams apple!” The man replied, catching onto her game.

“Oh believe me, I have apples where it counts…” She shot back with a predatory gaze.

“Forget it thief, she’s much to good for you.” Grannie interrupted as she dropped the room key in front of Regina.

“Allow me to introduce myself! I am Robin of Locksley, at your service! And to begin, how about a drink? Two pints of your finest ale!” He announced slapping his palm down on the bar. 

Regina lifted her brows in annoyance as Grannie poured a pint of ale and a glass of cider. This idiot thought he could win her company with a drink? There was only one idiot she wanted to share a drink with right now… Speaking of, Regina spun around to scan the room. No sign of Emma. Perhaps she decided to inquire about a new horse as well. Turning back to the babbling stranger, uh Robin, she saw Grannie pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Thank you Grannie for the room, and you Robin for the drinks. I am going to wait for my companion. And by no means is that an invitation to join me.”  
She placed her room key onto a small round tray followed by her apple cider and the pint of ale Robin had bought, lifting it with her good arm and carrying to a small table in the corner of the Inn.

Emma appeared shortly after with a bag of supplies and fowl look on her face.

Regina simply pushed the pint towards the blond and waited patiently for Emma to speak. 

Emma finished her drink and peered behind her to where a tall man dressed in leather was nursing a blood nose and lowering himself slowly onto a barstool. She sneered and turned back to the brunette who was smirking in her direction. 

-

Once changed, Regina felt herself once again enjoying the close contact from Emma. She watched Emma’s fingers dance across her skin, every delicate brush lulling her peacefully. She noted every time her skin lingered longer that necessary and allowed the thought to fill her dreams that night.

\- 

As Emma finished her handiwork on the new bandage she felt Regina press heavily on her side. Turning her head she was surprised to find the brunette sighing happily in her sleep. For a moment, Emma was unsure of what to do, so she just watched her for while. It was then that she first noticed the scar on her upper lip. How could she have missed it before? Pushing a strand of hair out of Regina’s face, she studied for another moment before laying her down carefully and wrapping her up in a blanket. Emma then moved to lie on her own bed allowing the scent of cinnamon and apples to send her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	3. The Stables

Emma found Regina in the stables the next morning brushing Rocinante. 

“You’re starring.” Regina stated without so much as a look in her direction.

The blond coughed and looked away in embarrassment, she had no idea how long shed been standing there watching her.

“I’m just impressed, y-you take care of him so well, even with one hand. That’s one lucky horse! I wish someone would take care of me like that…” Emma replied mentally face-palming her-self. 

“I take it you aren’t charged with a steed to care for very often?” She smirked as she continued brushing.

“Uh, no I guess not. I’ve never really had one of my own. I grew up with another family. They were really good to me but I didn’t really belong, so I always felt I had to take care of myself.” Emma said scratching the back of her head.

Regina put down the brush and turned to face Emma.

“And now you’re on your own again?” Regina questioned carefully.

When Emma did not respond she felt a pang of sadness for the blond and took a slow step forward. 

“Alone, out here, without a soul to care for you…” Her voice had deepened and slowed to match the pace of her steps. 

Emma’s eyes were locked on Regina’s. ‘When did she get so close?’  
She took a shaky breathe before attempting to answer, trying not to think about their proximity.

“That’s not true. You care. You could have left that idiot stranger to die but instead you risked your life and injured yourself in the process. I may not have a animal to care for but I do have you.” The last sentence came out as a mere whisper due to Regina drifting painfully closer. 

Emma watched her dark predatory eyes drop their gaze to Emma’s lips. She was fascinated as she watched Regina’s eyes map the contours of her mouth and found her self lightly biting down on her bottom lip causing Regina to unconsciously part her own. Emma’s gaze was pulled to the brunette’s mouth as watched the woman’s tongue dance delicately over her teeth and drag a wet line over her lips. 

Emma’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears and the scent of cinnamon was making her dizzy. They were almost touching now. She knew that if she leaned forward by an inch their mouths would meet for the first time. With the light feather touch of their noses- 

SMASH! BANG! “Uhhhhgg…”

The two women jumped away from each other in fright and the invasion of sound. They craned their necks upwards towards the pained groans coming from the haystacks on the floor above them. A dark haired man in a long leather jacket with too many buckles stumbled towards the ledge grasping his head and muttering profanities. 

They recognized him immediately both suddenly eager to flay him living. Emma’s face is scrunched into a look of disgust and recoil as her fingers twitch to make contact with his face.  
Regina on the other hand has adopted a vial sneer. Lips curled back and teeth barring at the now shaky legged pirate who had finally made it to the ground. 

“Now now ladies, if you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask.” He winked at Emma pulling a cocky grin up his cheeks.

“But then I do like a challenge, as you already know love.” He said licking his bottom lip dragging his gaze over Emma’s body, sending a wave of nausea through her.

Regina let out a low growl and stepped forward pushing him backwards with her good hand. She then wrapped her fingers around his throat holding him at arms length in a show of power despite his height over her.

“You despicable, perverted piece of-AGHH!” 

Regina fell backwards as pain shot through her body blinding her. Squinting she watched as the man close in on her only to halt at the sudden blade that appeared next to his throat. In the moment Emma had stepped forward to intercept the pirate grabbing his sword as he pushed past her to descend on Regina. 

Emma sent a thousand thankyous to her foster family for teaching her how to use a sword. He would not be getting it back. He would not be hurting Regina.

“Careful with that love. Wouldn’t want you to cut yourself.” 

Ignoring the bait, she kept her eyes trained on him as she backed up to Regina, sword held high and thrust forward, the tip tickling his neck. She reached down with her free hand offering it to the brunette who took it gratefully. 

As she stood, Regina pierced him with her glare and took the sword from Emma.  
Still pressing the tip against his neck she pushed forward and he took a step back. Emma watched this waltz until they were almost at the stable doors. Rolling her eyes she threw her leg out tripping the stumbling idiot on his back. As he hit the ground a shiny piece of metal fell from its hiding place in his sleeve. 

Emma bent down to pick it up distracting Regina momentarily as Emma examined the object. Turning towards the pirate that was now being held down by the heel of Regina’s boot, she held out the large steel hook. 

Regina felt her arm throb with more intensity at the site of the hook and roughly relocated her foot.

“Is THAT what you attacked me with pirate?” She hissed.

He nodded and cried in pain as her heel dug forcefully against his manhood. 

“It’s from my ship, she keeps me safe! Please!”

“I have a mind to remove that hand altogether and replace it with this worthless piece of junk.” 

Emma stepped up beside her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“Consider it pirate. Because the next time we meet, you will need all the protection you find.” With on last sneer.

Emma slowly pulled the sword from Regina’s grip and looked down at cowardly man.

“I would leave now if I were you.”

He scrambled to his knees and bolted for the doors faster than either woman could think possible.

“You should keep the sword. There are far worse people in the Enchanted Forest than him.” Regina was guiding Rocinante out of his stable.

“And what about you?” Emma tried push down the flush of disappointment as Regina mounted her horse.

“I’ll be fine dear. We are going straight home, it’s not far.” Her smile was meant to be reassuring but did not meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry that fool stained our farewell. I wish you all the best Emma, have safe journey from here” And with that she turned Rocinante away directing him outside.

Emma stood there like an idiot. 

After a few tantalizingly slow moments her mind finally made contact with her body and she snapped out of it.  
“WAIT!” 

Regina halted, not quite having made it outside and twisted around to see Emma running towards her.

“Stop! Wait!” Emma climbed up a wooden barrier holding the beam for support.

She leaned in holding the beam with one arm and hugging Regina carefully with the other. 

Regina felt the touch of a soft pair of lips graze her cheek. 

“Thankyou, for saving my life. If we ever meet again, know that I am in your debt. I will not soon forget you, Regina.” 

“Nor will I.” Regina planted tender kiss on Emma’s cheek brushing the corner of her mouth. 

Emma’s face melted into a lopsided grin and Regina beamed back at her. Nudging Rocinante forward she made her way back to the path to the forest.  
Emma stood at the entrance watching her with a lazy smile as her fingertips danced over where Regina’s lips had just been.

“BYE GINA!!!!!” 

Emma jumped ten feet in the air.

“Jeeze Kid!!” She was now bent over gasping for air and clutching at her chest.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people like that??” Emma’s heartfelt like it was trying to hammer its way of her chest as she finally turned to address the little monster.

The little girl was wearing a red coat and giggled shamelessly at the flustered blond.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye to Gina. She’s so nice, I wish she was my mom!” The little girl announced.

It occurred to Emma that Regina could already be a mother and Emma hadn’t thought to ask. Was she married? Did she have children? She said she lived near by, on a farm perhaps? With all these questions suddenly flooding her mind she realised the kid was on a…half name basis, maybe she knew something?

“I think she would make a great mother and I’m sure she’d whip a little trouble maker like you into shape!” The girl screamed as Emma attacked her with tickles and she fell to the ground laughing. 

“I bet you’re a handful on your own! How would she take care of you and her other children?!”

“Gina doesn’t have any children! Everyone knows that. Which means she would spoil me even more as the little princess!” Red sat up watching Emma closely in case of another attack.

But Emma sat still with her brows furrowed.

“Little princess?”

“Well yes little because everyone knows the King has an older daughter but that was to the Queen before her.” Red said offhandedly as she leaned back on her arms starring dreamily to the forest Regina had disappeared into. Her imagination taking her to a life that excluded grumpy grannies and bedtimes.

“Queen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Been really busy with studies! Already working on the next one, won't make you wait too long! Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Tell me below! :)


End file.
